Jiger
Jiger (ジャイガ Jaigā) is an ancient demon kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Destructive and unforgiving, Jiger is an ancient and dangerous monster, being a deadly opponent to many and is well known for being practically a walking arsenal. Jiger is usually angry when disturbed, however she is most calm and peaceful when asleep. History Debut: FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask's Bogus Adventure Jiger first appeared when she had reawoken from a deep slumber and began to attack Fukuoka. Both FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask noticed her attacking the city and decided to stop her, however, they realized that this would be a dangerous mission, upon realizing who they were dealing with. FlamingoMask went up first and changed into giant size, getting ready to fight against Jiger. During Jiger's rampage, jets flew in and bombarded missiles against the demon beast, but Jiger just shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at them, destroying one jet. Jiger then fired her Magnet Beam against the rest of the jets, incinerating them all. FlamingoMask then flew in and fired his Flamingo Beam against Jiger, to which Jiger shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at FlamingoMask like throwing knives. FlamingoMask rolled aways, barely avoiding. Jiger then fired out her Magnet Beam and sweeped it across to capture FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask ran as fast as he could from the ray; the Magnet Beam then disintegrated a lot of buildings. Jiger then flew up and rammed against FlamingoMask, sending him against a building. Jiger then shot some of her Solid Saliva Missiles at FlamingoMask, causing him to bleed shadows. Just as Jiger was about to fire her Magnet Beam against him, Neo SquidMask then jumped up and spun around, before then turning into giant size as well; then summoning his tentacles and whipping them against Jiger. Jiger turned around and then shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at Neo SquidMask, to which Neo SquidMask then hid into his Shadow Zone, hiding. Jiger then looked around for Neo SquidMask, Neo SquidMask then reappeared out from his Shadow Zone, then whipping his tentacles against Jiger once more and sending some electrical shocks against her, shocking her badly. Jiger then shot some more of her Solid Saliva Missiles at Neo SquidMask's tentacles, causing Neo SquidMask to reel his tentacles and stagger back in pain. As FlamingoMask got back into battle, Jiger then lifted some buildings and threw them at Neo SquidMask, to which Neo SquidMask then bashed them aways with his tentacles. FlamingoMask then hurled a Shadow Ball against Jiger. Jiger was angered, but then SquidMask then got out his Trident, getting ready to combat her some more. Jiger retaliated then fired her Magnet Beam down towards to the two Shadowbloods; to which FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask barely avoided and flew out of the way. As FlamingoMask flew in the air trying to escape, Jiger then flew up and chased after him. Neo SquidMask then fired lightning bolts down at Jiger, hitting Jiger and causing her to crash land down to the ground. Jiger shook off the dirt and debris, but then FlamingoMask flew in and fired down three light orbs against her, creating an explosion against Jiger. Neo SquidMask then released a stream of ink against Jiger, temporarily blinding her. Jiger blindly lifted a building and kicked it at Neo SquidMask's gut, hitting him down. FlamingoMask then flew in and repeatedly bashed his Wrecking Flail against her. FlamingoMask then followed up this attack by blasting his Flamingo Beam against her, to which Neo SquidMask then fired lightning bolts at Jiger, creating a major explosion and sending Jiger skidding, crashing against many buildings. Jiger then got up and retreated, then swimming off into seas, going far aways elsewhere. Five Way Slugfest WIP Recruitments of Peril WIP Abilities * Magnet Beam: Jiger can fire a heat ray from amplified sound particles that is capable of dissolving buildings, ships and even humans. * Solid Saliva Missile: Jiger can shoot deadly impaling quills from her snout. * Magnetic Sucker: Jiger has a suction ability that allows Jiger to pull things towards her. * Limited Flight: Jiger can fly by means of an organic form of jet propulsion via funnels located on the back of her head. * Barbed Tail: Jiger's tail ends with a stinger that it can be used to implant an egg from which a larvae hatches into a victim that feeds off the victim's blood. * Adept Swimmer: Jiger can swim at really fast speeds, going about fast like a motoroboat. Weaknesses * Devil's Whistle: Jiger can not stand the Devil's Whistle and it causes her great pain. The statue was specifically built to keep Jiger at bay. Trivia * Jiger is also known as "Monster X" in English dub of Gamera vs. Jiger. * Jiger is the first female monster in the Gamera series. * Jiger was originally going to be partnered with Heisei Barugon, but this plan was scrapped as Gallibon felt it was going nowhere. * Jiger was Neo SquidMask's first opponent as well as the first kaiju he fought. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Demons Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)